Méprise
by JMacchiato
Summary: Kyuhyun dengan Changmin, Jaejoong dengan Yunho. semuanya hanya salah paham.. "Apa yang harus diselesaikan? Kami memang sudah selesai, Hyung."/ DLDR YUNJAECHANGKYU BoysLove/
" Méprise "

Main Pair : Jae-Kyu (YunJae/ChangKyu)

Warn. Boys Love - Rated T - Drama

^^ Inspired by one scene of BBF Drama ^^

.

If you Don't like YunJae or ChangKyu or Boys Love or even My Story, just make your Own story ... If you can't do it, just shut up your mouth and GO AWAY!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

I TOLD YOU

Happy reading guys^^

.

.

Sore itu jalanan sepanjang pasar gangnam terlihat mulai ramai. Dimulai dari butik, bar, cafe, hingga toko-toko kecil lainnya terlihat sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Diantara puluhan orang yang sedang asik menikmati waktu sorenya itu nampaklah dua sosok laki-laki yang terlihat begitu menonjol -ah anni... lebih tepatnya hanya satu orang dari mereka yang begitu menarik perhatian.

Bagaimana tidak, dengan pakaian yang dipakainya tak ada satupun manusia disana yang tak meliriknya dengan tatapan heran. Ini masih musim dingin walaupun salju sudah berhenti turun, akan tetapi laki-laki yang terlihat cantik diantara keduanya itu nampak hanya memakai kaus lengan panjang yang dipadukan skinny jeans hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya juga sebuah sepatu kets. Ayolah, tidakkah sosok itu merasa kedinginan? Huh, beruntung namja manis disebelahnya ini dengan senang hati meminjamkan syal hangat padanya.

"Jaejoong hyung~ ayo kita beli jaket dulu untukmu."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu mendecih -mengabaikan laki-laki lainnya yang sedari tadi terus saja berbicara dan memilih menarik laki-laki itu untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Walaupun begitu Jaejoong merutuk, menyayangkan dirinya yang lupa membawa jaketnya, Ia baru teringat saat mau keluar dari mobil bahwa jaket bulu kesayangannya masih tergantung rapi dipintu belakang kamarnya. Jinjja! Betapa bodohnya!

"Ayolah Kyu! Tidak ada waktu. Kau bilang Siwon keluar dari cafe tempatnya bekerja pukul 5, benarkan?" Laki-laki kurus yang disebutkan namanya itu mengangguk. "Ini sudah pukul 5, Kyu. Kita harus cepat atau taruhannya kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Kau yakin Hyung? Aku takut -masalah kemarin sepertinya membuatnya kesal. Ia bahkan tidak membalas pesan atau menjawab panggilanku."

"Dasar bodoh. Kita menemuinya untuk meminta maafkan?"

"Tapi-"

"Ah! Itu Siwon -eh.. Dia bersama siapa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun, namja yang berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong itu memajukan sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang terjadi.

Didepannya sana sang Kekasih yang baru saja dikencaninya dua hari yang lalu itu kini tengah berjalan bersama seorang wanita berpakaian minim, mereka terlihat akrab bahkan sesekali laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Siwon itu tersenyum menggoda pada si wanita.

"Siwon hyung."

Jaejoong menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja menggumamkan nama kekasihnya. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu sakit hati, dan tentu saja membuat Jaejoong menjadi tidak enak -bagaimanapun Ia yang menarik namja berambut ikal itu untuk kesini.

"Kita pulang Hyung?" Ajak Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Ani. Kita belum tahu hubungan mereka itu seperti apa, Kyu. Ayo kita ikuti!"

"Ta-tapi... aish Jae Hyung!" Rengek Kyuhyun kesal karena lagi-lagi Jaejoong menarik paksa lengannya. Tidakkah cukup dirinya patah hati saat melihat sosok itu bersama gadis lain.

.

Disisi lain Siwon tidak tahu kalau dibelakangnya kini Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun tengah mengikutinya. Dirinya terlalu asik bercengkrama pada temannya yang cantik ini -setidaknya itu pendapat darinya.

"Kau tidak pergi menemui kekasih laki-lakimu itu, Siwon?"

"Tidak! Dia itu hanya mainanku. Hah, melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatku malas, dia itu tidak bisa diajak bersenang-senang -terlalu naif, bahkan Ia menolak saat aku mau menciumnya."

"Haha... tapi, tidakkah kau kejam meninggalkannya seperti ini?"

"Biar saja... yang kulakukan ini tidaklah sebanding dengan apa yang aku terima kemarin."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Raut penasaran dari teman wanitanya membuat Siwon mulai membuka mulut untuk bercerita.

"Kami melakukan double date kemarin dan dia membawa temannya -tak kusangka kalau temannya itu juga menyimpang. Tapi jujur saja temannya itu cukup cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria, sayang sekali sifatnya sangat kekanakan, manja dan juga boros -bayangkan saja, Ia selalu merengek pada kekasihnya untuk dibelikan ini dan itu. Yah, walaupun dia sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih super kaya seperti Jung Yunho -"

"Jung Yunho? Jung Yunho pewaris dari BE Group?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Dia kaya, tapi sangat bodoh. Aku mengajaknya meninggalkan dua laki-laki yang sama bodohnya itu untuk berkumpul dengan namja dan yeoja yang lebih sexy namun dia menolak dan malah menghajarku." Bayangan bagaimana laki-laki bernama Yunho yang memukul wajahnya dengan keras memghampiri ingatannya, tangannya bergerak mengelus pipinya yang masih terdapat bekas memar, "-Sial sekali! Aku harus sampai kedokter karena gigi grahamku yang tanggal."

.

.

"-Sial sekali! Aku harus sampai kedokter karena gigi grahamku yang tanggal."

"Benarkah itu?"

Suara Jaejoong memutus perbincangan Siwon dengan si wanita. Wajah sok tampan yang membuat Jaejoong muak itu terlihat mendecih saat melihatnya. Jaejoong bisa merasakan tangan Kyuhyun dilengannya yang mengeras karena menahan sesuatu yang sejak tadi dipendamnya. Kyuhyun adalah temannya walaupun Ia mengenal laki-laki manis ini lewat kekasihnya -kalau boleh dikatakan seperti itu- beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan manusia brengsek seperti Siwon menyakiti temannya.

"Aku tanya padamu brengsek! Benarkah itu?!" Lagi, suara Jaejoong terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya, sama sekali mengabaikan pejalan kaki lainnya yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

"Ya! Itu benar! Lalu kau mau apa hah? Memukulku seperti yang kekasihmu itu lakukan? Ck, tubuh kecil begitu apa punya kekuatan."

Kemarahan Jaejoong sudah sampai dikepalanya, bahkan wajahnya sudah memerah saking kesalnya. Karena membela laki-laki brengsek ini Ia sampai berteriak putus pada Yunho -kekasihnya, namun sial sekali karena yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah Yunho tidaklah bersalah, Siwon benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran.

Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang menahannya untuk menghajar laki-laki brengsek itu. Dan entah keberanian dari mana Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya bersiap memberi sebuah pukulan pada Siwon.

Ugh

Ck

Bugh

Argh!

Cih

Si wanita segera membantu Siwon yang kini tengah berlutut memegangi adik kecilnya yang ditendang Jaejoong dengan keras. Pukulan tangannya pada wajah si Brengsek itu memang gagal dilakukan Jaejoong karena Siwon bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah, tapi Jaejoong tak kehabisan akal, kaki kanannya tak bisa tinggal diam dan memberikan tendangan yang cukup -sangat- menyakitkan pada daerah vital milik Siwon. Jaejoong menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat. Jaejoong benar-benar keren, itulah yang ada difikiran namja manis dengan rambut ikal itu sekarang.

"Ayo Kyu! Kita pergi dari sini." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan melewati Kyuhyun yang masih melirik Siwon yang kesakitan ditempatnya.

"Eh? I-iya, T-tunggu aku Jae Hyung~." Teriak Kyuhyun sembari berjalan cepat mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan didepannya.

.

.

"Aku yang traktir... Terima kasih untuk yang tadi Hyung."

Kyuhyun memberikan segelas kopi hangat pada Jaejoong yang kini tampak kedinginan walaupun namja cantik itu sudah memakai sebuah jaket. Ya, pada akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah pada dingin dan membeli sebuah jaket berbulu dengan tudung imut karena ada telinga kucing disana. Kyuhyun berdecak saat itu, Ia merasa Jaejoong tidak benar-benar menyerah pada cuaca dingin, laki-laki cantik itu hanya menyerah saat melihat betapa manisnya jaket berbulu itu dan akhirnya membelinya. Jelas sekali...

Jaejoong mengangguk dan menerima minuman hangat itu, "Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyu?" Tanya Jaejoong. Posisi mereka masih berada didalam mobil Jaejoong sekarang, sehabis kejadian tadi mereka berdua memilih bersantai sejenak dan melepas rasa kesal.

"Aku?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah berfikirnya sejenak sambil menyeruput kopi hangat ditangannya, "-Entahlah... Kau Hyung?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu harus apa?"

"Sebaiknya temui Yunho hyung dan minta maaf. Dia sangat mencintaimu, Hyung... dia pasti akan memaafkanmu."

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, rasanya seperti ada beban berat yang menimpa punggungnya ketika memikirkan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih. Ia sudah dengan lantang mengatakan putus saat itu -saat dimana dengan kasar Yunho memukul Siwon, padahal jelas sekali kekasihnya itu tengah memberi pelajaran pada laki-laki brengsek seperti Siwon. Saat itu Ia fikir Yunho tidak menyukai Siwon hingga memukulnya karena sejak awal kencan double itu Siwon selalu mengejek Yunho yang terlihat dingin.

Haah~~~

"Coba saja dulu Hyung. Kau mau aku menemani?"

"Kau mau?"

"Tidak masalah, Yunho hyung pasti sedang di camp bersama yang lainnya."

"Yang lainnya... uh? Itu berarti-"

"Gwenchana. Kajja. Kita harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman antara Hyung dan Yunho hyung dulu."

"Baiklah."

Dan pada akhirnya Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk menemui Yunho. Setelah menghabiskan kopi ditangannya, segera Ia menyalakan mobil dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Semoga saja Yunho benar-benar ada di camp, tempat itu selalu menjadi tempat berkumpul Yunho bersama sahabatnya yang lain.

.

.

Terhitung sudah empat kalinya Jaejoong menghela nafas dengan tangan yang menggantung untuk membuka pintu kaca didepannya itu, disebelahnya Kyuhyun hanya menatap bosan Hyung cantiknya itu yang terlihat begitu frustasi. Hari sudah malam sejak mereka sampai ditempat ini, udara mulai semakin dingin menusuk kulit dan rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menendang Jaejoong agar cepat masuk ke dalam sana.

"Buka saja Hyung."

"Kyu~ apa yang harus kukatakan nanti."

"Minta maaf tentu saja." Balas Kyuhyun cepat, "-Hyung sudah menanyakan itu lebih dari lima kali semenjak di mobil tadi." Tambahnya sambil berdecak yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan helaan nafas, uap dingin keluar dari bibir cerry yang nampak mulai memucat itu.

"Arra."

Fighting!

Ceklek

.

.

Sedang Jaejoong yang masih terlihat bingung diluar sana, didalam sini, Yunho -seseorang dengan mata musang yang tajam itupun terlihat sedang sibuk sendiri dengan sebuah ponsel ditangannya. Berkali-kali ia mengecek ponselnya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ada pesan masuk dari kekasih cantiknya, namun seharian ini Jaejoong belumlah menghubunginya dan memberi kabar. Rasanya ia sudah hampir gila karena kemarin Jaejoong meneriakinya putus.

"Tahan Yun, jangan menghubunginya lebih dulu. Bukankah kau yang diteriaki putus disini."

Yunho tak membalas apapun, ia hanya berdecak dan melemaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Kau tega sekali Chunnie, kau tak lihat Yunho hyung sudah hampir seperti orang gila karena Jae Hyung." Kali ini suara Junsu yang terbuka, makhluk imut dengan suara nyaring ini terlihat prihatin dengan drama percintaan sahabatnya.

"Memang apa yang terjadi kemarin?" Tanya Changmin malas, namun jelas sekali wajahnya sangat penasaran dengan yang terjadi kemarin, sedikit-banyaknya ia merasa senang karena kencan itu tidak berjalan lancar. Ck, jangan tanya alasannya.

"Aku bisa menahan amarahku saat pertama kali ia melihat Jaejoong dengan tatapan mesumnya, atau saat ia berkata aku ini terlalu dingin dan pendiam seperti orang bodoh. Tapi aku tak bisa diam saja saat laki-laki brengsek itu mengejek Jaejoong -juga Kyuhyun, bahkan dengan bodohnya dia memintaku meninggalkan Jaejoong." Jelas Yunho, membayangkan kejadian kemarin rasanya perasaan kesal itu kembali lagi, tangannya tiba-tiba gatal ingin memukul orang.

"Jadi kau tidak akan memafkan Jaejoong?"

"Eum... Tidak!"

Changmin menggeleng pelan sambil mendengus, Junsu terkikik, dan Yoochun -

"Sayang sekali -" Jeda dari namja Park itu sejenak, "-Sepertinya kau harus pulang kembali Jaejoongie."

Eoh.

Yunho menolehkan badanya mengikuti arah pandang Yoochun dan tara... ada Jaejoong disana yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

"J-joongie tidak tahu kalau Yunnie semarah itu. Kalau begitu Joongie pulang sa-"

"Tunggu!" Yunho segera bangun dari duduknya dan dengan gesit melompat menghadang Jaejoong yang sudah ingin berbalik pulang. "K-kau sudah datang kesini. Setidaknya katakan apa tujuanmu!" Wajahnya Ia palingkan kearah lain, bagaimanapun melihat Jaejoong sedih seperti ini adalah kelemahan seorang Jung Yunho.

"Joongie merasa bersalah sama Yunnie, Joongie mau minta maaf." Ucap Jaejoong pelan terdengar seperti berbisik, matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sebelum beralih pada manik musang Yunho.

"Hanya minta maaf?"

"Eoh?..." Jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak mengerti. Memangnya apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya? Kyuhyun bilang hanya meminta maaf sajakan.

"Maksudku- Apa kau kesini hanya untuk meminta maaf saja?" Tanya Yunho yang diangguki Jaejoong dengan semangat. Apa Yunho akan memaafkannya?

Laki-laki tinggi itu menghela nafasnya menyadari Jaejoong tidak mengetahui maksud terselubung pertanyaannya. Tentu saja Ia ingin Jaejoong meminta maaf, tapi saat ini Ia juga ingin mendengar Jaejoong mengajaknya kembali menjalin hubungan. Memikirkan hubungan mereka yang tidak jelas sekarang benar-benar membuat Yunho sakit kepala.

"Baiklah, Aku akan memaafkanmu tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Benarkah? Apa?"

"Katakan, 'Oppa, kembalilah padaku dan jadilah kekasihku lagi.' ... lakukan seperti itu."

Alis Jaejoong mengkerut mendengar Yunho mengatakan hal itu didepannya bahkan Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin juga Kyuhyun sampai tertawa mendengarnya. Aish, ini akan memalukan sekali.

"Hei, kau mendengarnya tidak? Ulangi yang kukatakan tadi."

"E-eum... Yunnie-"

"Na'ah, 'Oppa' Joongie."

Ahh... Jaejoong merindukan panggilan itu.

"O-opp... opp... aish! Joongie tidak mau! Joongie mau pulang saja! Kyu ayo!"

"Mwo? Ya! Hei!"

Jaejoong benar-benar kesal, Yunho berani sekali mempermalukan dirinya didepan teman-temannya itu. Sedangkan disisi lain, sesaat setelah perginya Jaejoong dari ruangan itu Yunho langsung menyambar jaketnya dan mengejar kekasih cantiknya. Namun sebelum itu-

"Mintalah yang lainnya untuk mengantarmu pulang. Jaejoong bersamaku." Ucap Yunho pada Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik tikungan yang mengarah pada pintu masuk. Tak ada pilihan lainnya selain mengiyakan perkataan Yunho, Kyuhyun juga mengerti bahwa dua orang itu butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan hubungan mereka lagi.

Semua orang diruangan itu terkecuali Kyuhyun masih saja tertawa, tak habis fikir Yunho meminta Jaejoong melakukan hal seperti itu. Yah, walaupun manja dan kekanakan Jaejoong paling benci dianggap seperti wanita, tapi yang baru saja Yunho lakukan benar-benar seperti akan menjatuhkan harga diri Jaejoong sebagai seorang pria. Ck.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah? Duduklah."

"Eum, aku akan kembali pulang saja Junsu hyung." Mencoba mengabaikan atsmosfer sekitarnya yang semakin suram Kyuhyun berinisiatif mengambil langkah untuk berbalik, "Sampai jumpa, h-hyung deul." Ucapnya sebelum pergi. Dan matanya tidak sengaja menangkap mata lainnya yang kini tampak memperhatikannya, ugh... jantungnya sampai berdebar. Tanpa berfikir apa-apa lagi Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya, berlama-lama ditempat ini hanya akan membuatnya merasakan perasaan lain yang mengacaukan fikirannya.

.

"Haah~ kau tidak mau menyelesaikannya Changmin-ah?" Suara Yoochun yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Junsu mengangguki ucapan kekasihnya itu sambil memasukan beberapa keripik kentang kedalam mulutnya.

"Memang apa yang harus diselesaikan? Kami memang sudah selesai, Hyung." Balas sosok yang paling muda itu dengan malas.

Masalah cinta memang terkadang sangat menyebalkan menurut Junsu. Orang-orang menjadi sangat egois dan hanya memikirkan perasaannya sendiri tanpa mau tahu dan mengerti dari sudut pandang lainnya saat mereka memiliki masalah. Mengambil keputusan tanpa memikirkan yang lainnya, berfikir bahwa dirinya yang paling benar, dan tak menyadari kalau mereka saling menyakiti diri mereka sendiri secara tak langsung.

"Masih belum jauh kalau kau mau mengejarnya Changmin, tidakkah kau melihat kalau dia juga sama terlukanya seperti dirimu. Jangan egois, Jae hyung saja tidak malu mengatakan maafnya."

Changmin mendesis kesal karena Junsu terus memojokannya dengan semua kata-kata itu seolah dialah yang bersalah disini. Dengan malas Ia menyambar jaketnya juga kunci mobilnya diatas meja.

"Aku mau pulang saja."

"Terserah kau." Junsu mendengus dan Yoochun berusaha menenangkan Junsu yang tampak tidak suka dengan sikap Changmin hanya mampu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang kekasihnya. Dan setelah kepergian Changmin, Junsu tak malu-malu lagi untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kekasihnya.

"Dia itu menyebalkan."

Yoochun tertawa mendengar rutukan Junsu, "Ya, tapi aku yakin dia akan mengikuti ucapanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Changmin tidak akan setega itu membiarkan Kyuhyun pulang sendiri dimalam hari."

Dan setelahnya Junsu ikut terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Changmin memang keras kepala, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui bahwa dia masih mencintai sosok manis berambut ikal itu pada Yoochun dan Junsu. Benar-benar magnae menyebalkan.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan pada keheningan malam, jarak dari camp Yunho kejalan raya cukup jauh dan sekarang Ia harus berjalan sendirian. Disekitarnya terlihat sangat sepi, hanya satu atau dua orang yang ditemuinya selama perjalanan ini. Kakinya nampak menendang-nendang udara dengan bosan dan wajahnya ia biarkan menunduk. Kyuhyun benci dingin dan sekarang ia menyesal karena lupa meminta kembali syal hangatnya pada Jaejoong, bahkan Ia juga lupa mengenakan sarung tangannya.

"Bodoh sekali." Umpatnya bermonolog sendiri.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit Kyuhyun sudah sampai pada pemberhentian bus. Duduk diam sambil menggosok kedua telapak tangannya yang mulai mendingin. Ia tidak suka berada dikeheningan seperti ini karena kepalanya pasti akan mulai mengingat hal-hal yang menyebalkan menurutnya.

Sekali lagi dihembuskannya nafas berat hingga tampak uap udara keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Ingatan-ingatan yang masih hangat dikepalanya tergambar jelas seperti sebuah sketsa yang ditulis ulang hingga menjadi lebih nyata. Dan perlahan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Ia sudah menangis sendirian disana, dirinya sudah kalah dan membiarkan perasaan itu semakin luas memenuhi hatinya yang semakin sesak. Perasaan bersalah itu muncul begitu saja dan Kyuhyun tahu Ia tidak bisa berlari atau bahkan bersembunyi dari semua ini.

"Sudah selesai menangisnya?"

Cukup terkejut Kyuhyun mendongak dan menemukan sosok itu berdiri dihadapannya. Matanya dengan jelas menatap dirinya dan seolah takut tenggelam pada sang bambi yang menghanyutkan itu Kyuhyun segera memutus kontak mata diantara mereka. Ia malu saat mengetahui Changmin menemukannya menangis seperti ini, ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Kau memang menyedihkan." Ucap Changmin seolah mengerti apa yang sedang difikirkan laki-laki manis itu, "Menangisi pria lain yang bahkan hanya menjadikanmu mainannya. Dasar bodoh!"

Tak ada balasannya dari laki-laki manis itu membuat Changmin mendengus. "... Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir untuk memacari orang seperti Siwon hah?!" Teriak namja jangkung itu kesal.

Ia sudah sangat marah saat Kyuhyun mempermalukannya dipesta temannya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu dan ditambah laki-laki manis itu meminta putus lalu mencari kekasih baru membuatnya semakin kesal. Setidaknya Kyuhyun bisa mendengarkan dulu apa yang akan diucapkannya sebelum mengambil keputusan untuk menyelesaikan hubungan mereka. Changmin merasa tidak salah apapun, Kyuhyun hanya terlalu cemburu hingga buta bahwa semua yang dilihatnya hanyalah kesalahpahaman.

"Tapi kau juga mempermainkanku Changmina." Wajah itu semakin menunduk. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menyangkal pada Changmin bahwa yang dikepalanya sekarang -yang juga membuatnya menangis adalah dirinya, namja jangkung menyebalkan yang masih sangat dicintainya, bukan laki-laki bernama Siwon itu. Tapi rasa egonya menyarankan ia untuk tidak mengatakannya dan berakhirlah dengan Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimatnya itu.

"Bahkan kau belum mendengarkan satupun kalimat penjelasanku. Lalu seenaknya saja menyimpulkan sendiri semuanya."

Kyuhyun kembali terisak, "Lalu apa yang ingin kau jelaskan hah?! Aku melihatnya secara langsung, kalian berpegangan tangan, hiks..." Kyuhyun tak kuat kalau ia harus menahan semuanya lagi, ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya pada Changmin.

"Itu hanya jabat tangan biasa, Kyu."

"Lalu dengan ciuman itu. Apa itu hal yang biasa juga?!" Tak perduli lagi dengan apapun, Kyuhyun mulai berani untuk menatap Changmin dengan kedua matanya yang berair, ia bahkan juga berani berteriak pada namja jangkung itu. Akantetapi itu hanya terjadi untuk beberapa detik karena selanjutnya Kyuhyun kembali terisak sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Changmin mengacak rambutnya kesal, kepalanya benar-benar ingin meledak rasanya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, belajar dari pengalaman bahwa menenangkan Kyuhyun yang marah tidak bisa dengan kemarahan juga, Ia sadar ia memiliki kekasih yang sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya.

"Oke, aku minta maaf karena membuatmu salah paham. Tapi kau harus tahu ciuman itu tidak pernah terjadi Kyunnie!" Dengan sengaja Changmin menekankan nama kekasihnya itu hanya agar Kyuhyun kembali mendongak untuk menatapnya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang keras kepala dan masih dalam posisi menunduknya membuat Changmin menghela nafasnya, mengalah adalah jalan terbaik kali ini.

Perlahan tubuh jangkungnya merosot, dari posisi berlutut seperti ini ia bisa melihat air mata Kyuhyun yang tak berhenti untuk mengalir. Mata indah yang selalu menatapnya itu terlihat sembab dan Changmin merasa sangat bersalah. Jemari miliknya bergerak menangkup wajah dengan pipi chubby milik namja didepannya untuk menghapus aliran airmata yang menganak sungai. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menolak saat Changmin melakukannya membuat laki-laki yang sedang berlutut itu mulai berani melakukan hal yang lain. Dengan ragu Ia mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun agar menatapnya dan perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun tahu apa yang akan Changmin lakukan selanjutnya, ia bisa menghentikan apapun yang ingin Changmin lakukan tapi disisi lain hatinya merasa bahwa ia sangat ingin Changmin melakukannya. Dan saat dua belah bibir Changmin menempel pada bibirnya, Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya pasrah, diam dan menikmati apapun yang dilakukan bibir Changmin pada bibirnya.

Tak sampai satu menit ciuman manis itu berlangsung. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai tenang Changmin memulai untuk meluruskan masalah diantara mereka. Jemarinya mulai beranjak menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin, namun jelas ada keringat disana. Demi apapun Kyuhyun terlalu gugup diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali. Mana sarung tanganmu?"

"T-tertinggal dirumah." Balas Kyuhyun. Namja manis itupun juga tidak tahu kenapa Ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Changmin selagi ia bisa mengabaikannya. Changmin tersenyum disela-sela kegiatannya menghangatkan tangan Kyuhyun dengan cara meniupkan uap dari mulutnya.

"Bisa aku menceritakan semuanya sekarang?" Changmin bertanya lagi namun kali ini suaranya terdengar sangat lembut, dan tak ada alasan untuk Kyuhyun menolaknya. Jadilah namja manis itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kami memang berpegangan tangan, tapi itu hanya sebatas jabat tangan formal saja, lagipula... aku lebih suka memegang tanganmu ini." Changmin menjeda kalimatnya saat ia ingin mencium punggung tangan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun langsug menarik tangannya hingga kini Changmin hanya mencium angin.

"Berhenti merayuku... dan jelaskan saja secara cepat." Ucap Kyuhyun selanjutnya, matanya menatap kearah sembarang tempat -kemana saja asal tidak ke bambi yang menatapnya jengkel itu.

"-Arra. Dan masalah ciuman itu -aish! Aku tidak menciumnya! Kami hanya berbicara berbisik karena pemilik pesta sedang melakukan pidatonya, dan kau melihat hal itu dari sudut berdiri yang salah."

Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya mendengar semua penjelasan Changmin yang cukup masuk akal. Waktu itu sekembalinya dari kamar mandi yang Kyuhyun dapat adalah Changmin sedang berbincang asik dengan seorang gadis yang mengambil alih tempat duduknya. Bukan salah Kyuhyun kalau Ia cemburu. Pertama kali mengenal Changmin saat masa-masa kuliah dulu, laki-laki itu adalah seorang player kelas kakap, Kyuhyun hanya takut kalau Changmin masih memiliki sifat itu, maka dari itu Ia sangat marah saat melihat Changmin menggoda wanita lain.

"Kau masih tak percaya padaku, Kyu?" Tanya Changmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam, "...Ayolah baby Chokyu, jika aku mau berselingkuh, aku takkan mengajakmu ke pesta itu, aku takkan mengenalkanmu sebagai kekasihku pada teman-temanku."

Dan Kyuhyun merasa bersalah ketika Ia memikirkan apa yang Changmin ucapkan adalah sebuah kebenaran. Saat menginjakan kakinya dirumah teman Changmin, laki-laki jangkung itu memang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasihnya. Ia ingat wajahnya sampai merona hebat karena hal itu.

"Min, A-aku..."

"Aku hanya butuh dua kata darimu, Kyu."

"..."

"..."

"Jeongmal m-mianhae."

Changmin tersenyum, "Bukan yang itu."

"Lalu?"

Chu~

"Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae, Changmina." Balas Kyuhyun serupa bisikan, aliran darahnya mulai berdesir hebat dan wajahnya kembali merona.

"Kita pulang bersama?"

"He'em..."

.

.

.

~ The End ~

.

Bonus^^

Ditempat lain,

Setelah perdebatan panjang juga pemaksaan yang dilakukan Yunho terhadap Jaejoong akhirnya pemuda cantik itu menurut ketika kekasih beruangnya membawa dirinya menuju apartemen milik Yunho. Sebenarnya Jaejoong juga tidak akan menolak ataupun berdebat andai saja Yunho memintanya baik-baik. Ck, beruang mesum itu memang menyebalkan. Dan akhirnya disinilah Jaejoong berada, di apartemen Yunho, sibuk memasak karena appa beruang itu merengek kelaparan seperti bayi beruang berumur lima tahun.

"Boo~ kapan matangnya~"

"Sebentar Yunnie!"

"Boo~ cepatlah~ aku lapar~"

Ish

"Boo~ mana makanannya~"

Ck

"Boo~ kau lama sekali~"

Argh

"Boo~ Aku hampir mati kelaparan~"

"MATI SAJA SANA BERUANG GENDUT!"

Haah~~

.

.

.

~ FINISH ~

Setelah sekian lama.. saya kembali dengan ff ini

See my wordpress also : jjmacchiato dot wordpress dot com


End file.
